


We'll Always Have This Moment - A Newtmas Oneshot

by khaleesivero



Series: Bloody Inspiring Newtmas Oneshots [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Thomas in love, kiss, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesivero/pseuds/khaleesivero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are awaiting another griever attack. But Thomas can't help seeing beauty in this horrible situation - Newt. Will he have the chance to tell the boy how he feels about him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Always Have This Moment - A Newtmas Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> My first Newtmas fiction, I'm so excited!!  
> My beta doesn't like TMR (I know, right?! Crazy!) but she read it anyway so it should be okay... Hope you enjoy it! I'd love to hear what you think of it in the comments! xx

It was dark in the upstairs room of the homestead. The whole building was eerily quiet, and Thomas could feel the dread spreading through it like some kind of invisible mist, creeping in from under the closed doors and windows.. He let his gaze wander through the room. The only bed was occupied by Alby, who was still weak after the Changing. About ten other boys were in the room, lying on the floor under blankets. Most of them were asleep by now, given the fact that it was two in the morning and nothing had happened yet. It was the second night after the doors had stopped closing, and most of the boys were simply exhausted from working all day long and being scared all night. Thomas couldn't sleep, though. He was terrified about what was coming. Who would it be this night? 

As long as it's not Newt.

Thomas felt his heart grow heavy at the thought that something could happen to the blonde boy. He had been nice to him from the beginning, a true friend, even though Thomas' feelings for Newt were not exactly friendly. They had grown into something more. 

Thomas had no memory of his past, but he was absolutely certain that he had never wanted to touch anyone so badly the way he wanted to touch Newt's face. It killed him that he had only known him for a few days and that it was very likely that he wouldn't survive another week. He turned his head to look up at the blonde, who was leaning against the wall next to where he was lying. Newt was awake as well, looking at the barricaded window and presenting Thomas with the unique view of his profile in the darkness. 

He lay there, looking up at the blonde, marvelling his face, until said boy turned his head and caught him staring. "Can't sleep, Tommy?", he whispered. Tommy. That nickname was annoying and adorable at the same time. It made Thomas feel younger on the one hand and strangely cared for on the other. He shook his head slightly.  
"Well, it's no bloody wonder you can't. The anticipation is shuckin' killing me. Now that Gally's gone, there's no one left I wouldn't miss if they died." Newt looked at his hands and was quiet for a long while. Thomas sat up and leaned against the wall next to Newt, pulling his blanket up over his knees and hugging them. Despite the horrible situation they were in, he was glad to have this private moment with Newt.

"You think they're gonna go for the lower rooms or come up the walls again?", Thomas asked quietly. Newt only shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? I am no bloody griever. But I hope they stay away from us. Because they can't have you. I won't allow it." Thomas looked at Newt and found a fierce determination in his eyes. For the first time ever he wondered if Newt knew how he felt about him and if the blonde boy could ever return his feelings. Well, I won't ever find out. Unless...

Thomas gulped and looked back as his hands. Newt did the same, playing with the hem of his blankets. "You're different, you know", Newt said after a while. "Ever since you've come here, I've been feeling something like hope. That we might actually make it out of this bloody maze."

Thomas felt that if he ever wanted to tell Newt how he felt about him, this moment would probably be his only chance. He just had no idea how to go about it; he had never told someone that he was in love with them before - not to his knowledge, that was.

"Newt, listen...", he began. The boy looked at him, curiosity in his eyes. Thomas couldn't look at him, though. Oh my god, this is so bad. How am I supposed to do this? "I just feel..." He paused. "I think I couldn't stand it if you were killed." His whispered words hung in the air for a few moments. Newt was still looking at him, he could feel his eyes on his face. When Thomas turned his head, he saw that Newt was smiling the tiniest of smiles. "Glad that at least one of you shanks would miss me", he said wryly, raising his eyebrows as he did.

Thomas shook his head. "It's not just that. I feel... Dammit, I think I'm in love with you and I just don't want either of us to die before I had the chance to tell you."  
The brunette didn't avert his gaze this time but kept looking at the other boy's face.  
Newt looked astonished at first, then, to Thomas' great amazement, a huge grin appeared on his face. "I thought you'd never say that, Tommy", he whispered before leaning in to kiss him.

Thomas couldn't remember having been kissed before, but this must have been the best kiss in the history of the whole universe. Newt's lips were soft and warm on his, and there were butterflies darting around his stomach like crazy. Thomas was kissing him back after a few seconds of happy paralysis, and their movements became more passionate. He opened his lips to let the other boy taste him and heard Newt groan in the back of his throat. He brought his hands up to Thomas' face, who mirrored these movements. Newt's tongue touched his and now it was Thomas' turn to moan softly. The other boy finally broke the kiss, and they were both panting, still holding each other's faces. Newt looked at him, his eyes shining suspiciously. "I love you so much, Tommy", he whispered, watching his face intently. "Whatever happens tonight, we'll always have this moment, and I am so thankful for that!" Thomas answered by kissing him again. It was a sweet kiss this time, almost shy, and very tender. The brunette couldn't believe his luck; he simply knew that he had never been so happy in his entire life. Newt loved him! Newt had kissed him! It was like a dream. The butterflies in his stomach were looping the loop, and he knew that if he were to die that night, he'd die the happiest person alive.

When he broke their kiss to catch his breath, Thomas heard the last thing he ever wanted to hear; a metallic ringing, followed by a moan. The grievers were approaching. "They're coming", he whispered, grabbing Newt's hands. He could see his own fear mirrored in the other boy's eyes, but Newt held his hands tenderly. "They won't hurt you, I promise", he said. "Just stay back from the window." He leaned in for a last hurried kiss. Right then, the wooden wall of their room exploded.


End file.
